headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Knowhere
| continuity = Marvel Universe Marvel Cinematic Universe | image = | aliases = | category = Planetoid | galaxy = Milky Way Galaxy | region = The Rip | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Taneleer Tivan; Cosmo | poi = | 1st = Nova, Vol. 4 #8 }} Knowhere is a fictional planetoid featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics as well as related media. It first appeared in ''Nova'', Volume 4 #8 in January, 2008. It has also appeared as part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and played a key role in the 2014 feature film Guardians of the Galaxy. It also appeared in the first two episodes of the [[Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy|Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy]] animated series in 2015, beginning with "Road to Knowhere". Description In both the mainstream Marvel Universe and the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Knowhere is a galactic outpost built from the remains of an ancient Celestial head. In the comics, it was a scientific research station peopled by a multi-racial council. The telepathic Russian Earth dog known as Cosmo served as the stations Chief of Security. The Guardians of the Galaxy, as well as Richard Rider of the Nova Corps have been on hand to defend Knowhere from alien threats on multiple occasions. A group of vigilantes from various races banded together to form the Knowhere Corps. Their purpose was to maintain order and some semblance of lawfulness on Knowhere. Their membership consisted of Cosmo, Mantis, Bug, Moondragon, and Prism. Marvel Cinematic Universe In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Knowhere was utilized as a mining colony, with various inner-city environments and labor guilds working to mine organic fossilized remnants from the dead Celestial. These operations were primarily spearheaded by the Tivan Group, which was led by the Elder of the Universe known as Taneleer Tivan, aka The Collector. The Collector also maintained a private museum on Knowhere. The museum housed various artifacts as well as races, including a Chitauri warrior, an Asgardian Dark Elf, a Duckworldian named Howard, the telepathic cosmonaut dog Cosmo, the Aether (aka the Reality Gem), and an evolution cocoon. Maintenance of the museum was governed by Tivan's assistant, the Krylorian slave known as Carina. The Guardians of the Galaxy brought the Power Stone to Knowhere where Gamora sold it to the Collector. Carina, seeing an opportunity to free herself from a life of slavery, grabbed the stone and attempted to use it against Taneleer Tivan. However, her body was not strong enough to contain the power of the stone, and she exploded. The resulting blast destroyed a great deal of the Collector's wares. The Kree warrior Ronan the Accuser, who had been pursuing the Power Gem, tracked it to Knowhere. Ronan sent his Necro-soldiers to acquire it, while he had to deal with a revenge-driven Drax the Destroyer. Peter Quill, Gamora, Groot, and Drax, managed to escape from Knowhere with the Power Gem aboard a Necrocraft. Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) A few years later, the Mad Titan Thanos came to Knowhere in search of one of the Infinity Gems. He decimated a large portion of Knowhere, including the Collector's museum. The Guardians arrived to combat him, but were easily overpowered. The fate of the Collector, as well as Cosmo at this time remained unclear. Avengers: Infinity War Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy The Guardians of the Galaxy acquired a Cosmic Seed and brought it to Knowhere where they offered to sell it to the Broker. While on Knowwhere, they also came upon Cosmo - a Russian Earth canine that could communicate telepathically. The Broker recognized the seed and refused to have anything to do with it. Yondu Udonta showed up with his old outfit the Ravagers standing behind him. As always, he was there to reap the reward of Peter Quill's hard work. Guardians leader, Peter Quill, who was half human and half Spartax was genetically capable of opening the item. The power of the Cosmic Seed wreaked havoc on Knowhere, which itself, was the dormant head of an ancient Celestial being. The very structures on Knowhere began attacking the Guardians because of its proximity to the Seed. The Cosmic Seed also accelerated the life cycle of Guardians member Groot, who grew to twice his normal size and mass and raged out of control until his colleagues were able to bring him down. Cosmo then sent out a telepathic distress call to everyone. Knowhere, which was actually the head of an ancient Celestial, had awakened. Guardians of the Galaxy: Road to Knowhere Residents of Knowhere * Carina * Collector, Taneleer Tivan * Cosmo * Mantis * Moondragon, Heather Douglas Notes & Trivia * In the comics, Knowhere served as a based of operations for the Annihilators. * There are a team of vigilantes who commit themselves towards maintaining law and order on Knowhere called the Knowhere Corps. The group consists of Bug, Cosmo, Mantis, Moondragon, and Prism. Appearances Marvel Universe * Nova Vol 4 8 * Nova Vol 4 9 Marvel Cinematic Universe * Thor: The Dark World * Guardians of the Galaxy * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude 1 * Avengers: Infinity War Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy * Guardians of the Galaxy: Road to Knowhere * Guardians of the Galaxy: Knowhere to Run External Links * * * at Wikipedia * Knowhere at the MCU Wiki References Category:Articles Category:Locations